mygamebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tile Maker
The Tile Maker is one of the three editors that are available to MyGameBuilder users. It can be tricky the first time to draw an good looking character but never mind you gain skill the whole time. Tools Pen The most widely used tool, used to draw pure colors in assorted circular sizes. The shift key allow you to draw in straight vertical lines while the Ctrl key allows straight horizontal lines. This also applys to the erase tool. Eraser A tool used to erase tiles. The color obtained upon erasing is transparent white. Brush Another drawing tool. The brush has the same function as the pen; however, it can also be used to draw transparent and semitransparent pixels on the tile maker screen. When used with brush size 1, the user must move the brush quickly in order to acquire this desired effect; on larger brush sizes, the outermost pixels of the brush stroke will be semi- or completely transparent. Thick A button that sets the thickness of the pen, eraser, and brush tools. Click on the button repeatedly to cycle through the thicknesses 1-8. Undo/Redo Allow commands to be undone or done again. The undo button has a limit of 18 consecutive uses. Fill Tool used to completely fill areas of the same color with the chosen color. Color Chooser Allows the user to choose different colors to use in conjunction with other drawing tools such as the Pen, Fill, and Brush. Colors can either be manually chosen, changed by adjusting RGB, hue/saturation meters and brightness meters, or by entering a specific hexadecimal code into a numerical box. Picker Used to select colors that have already been placed onto the tile maker screen. This tool is capable of selecting transparent and semitransparent colors. The color that has been chosen is saved in the color chooser for future use. Select Selects a rectangular area of the tile maker screen so that actions can be applied to it. Copy, Cut, and Paste ---- Copy Saves the selected area without deleting it. Cut Saves the selected area and erases all pixels that have been drawn in the selected area. Paste Allows the user to paste a saved area onto the tile maker screen. The image section that is to be pasted can also be rotated by moving the mouse wheel. Also if holding down Ctrl moving the mouse wheel will flip the image. ---- Move Moves the entire image in the direction indicated by the mouse. Zoom Toggles the zoom of the tile you are drawing on. Click the button to cycle through the sizes. The available sizes are 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12. Photo Allows the user to connect to a webcam and take a picture to use as a tile. Recommended for larger tiles because that way, they will have a higher quality. Tess Clicking this button enables you to see the tiles next to each other in a 4x4 box in the mini viewer. Good if making wall's to see if its the correct size Tile Sizes Currently, there are four tile sizes available: 32x32, 64x64, 96x96, and 128x128. Custom tile sizes can be obtained by clicking the tab "All tiles" in Tile Maker. 32*32 This is the default tile size. It's useful for small players, floors, walls, and most actor types, like ice or shots. 64*64 This size tile is good for larger players, small buildings, and smaller bosses. 96*96 This is good for bosses and larger buildings. This is also the correct size for a melee animation tile for a 32*32 player. 128*128 This is the largest tile size available. It's good for huge bosses, enormous buildings or landforms, or text. This is also the correct size for a melee animation tile for a 64*64 player. Custom sizes Custom size tiles can be used to create elongated tiles or simply bigger tiles in case you run out of space. The following are the custom tile sizes: 32*32, 64*32, 96*32, 128*32, 32*64, 64*64, 96*64, 128*64, 32*96, 64*96, 96*96, 128*96, 32*128, 64*128, 96*128, and 128*128. Secret Size There is a tile that is 512*512, and is a secret tile size. Currently, only few know about it, and contribution of information about the size is delt with banning. BAN FOR THAT! Plus,if you tell somebody how to get the secret tile then you will be banned. You cannot visit MGB anymore! :o Banning not in progress!